


Wakey, Wakey, Sleepyhead

by slash_whump_addict



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, M/M, POV First Person, Sleepy Sex, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slash_whump_addict/pseuds/slash_whump_addict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tale of being unable to resist Steve McGarret, awake or asleep!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wakey, Wakey, Sleepyhead

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this pic from S1 and written for Roux ([@gottaluvtheseal](https://twitter.com/gottaluvtheseal)).
> 
> ****
> 
> **A/N 1:** In my head this is 100% McDanno (or ya know, Steve/myself!) but it’s written so it can be whoever you want it to be! :)
> 
>  **A/N 2:** I've never written first person PoV quite like this so I hope it works for you!

With Steve still in his orgasm induced slumber, I slip out of his arms and into the bathroom where I decide to blatantly disregard his three minute Navy Shower rule and luxuriate in the hot water. After a night of more sex than I thought humanly possible, I ache everywhere - even places I didn’t know _could_ ache. I can’t help but wonder whether I'll ever be able to get in the mood again without my brain screaming about too much of a good thing. That thought is only reinforced when I soap up and wince at how sore I am down there because _of course_ Lieutenant Commander Super SEAL is hung like a horse and knows just how to use his assets to his advantage!  
  
I carefully smooth the sponge over the marks Steve put all over me during the course of the night - scrapes from his blunt nails and bruises from lips and teeth. Some are only a little tender, while others cause me quick flashes of pain and I’m a little shocked to find that my body tingles with the memory of how they all got there. Apparently it _is_ possible to get horny again so soon after a full night of mind-blowing orgasms. I shake it off and concentrate on letting the hot water soothe my muscles for a few more minutes before I shut off the shower and climb out.  
  
There’s no sound of movement from the bedroom so I take my time drying off and brushing my teeth. We have nowhere to be today and I want to let Steve sleep while he can. I creep back into the bedroom to find clean clothes when a soft sigh draws my attention to the bed. Steve has rolled onto his back in the time I’ve been gone, one arm up by his head, the other sprawled half on and half off the bed. The sheet is resting just below his belly button, not quite low enough to show the cut of his hips, but enough for the inviting line of his happy trail to draw my attention.  
  
I find myself standing at the bottom of the bed with no recollection of moving, my eyes drinking in the sight before me. The sleep and sex mussed hair that my fingers itch to get back in to, his face relaxed and soft, and his beautiful lips parted just slightly, shaping them even more perfectly. With his head twisted to the side I can see the long line of his neck and I lick my lips, searching for the taste of it but finding only toothpaste and longing to replace it with the pure flavour of _Steve._  
  
I feel the heat prickling under my skin as my eyes trail over his shoulders and beautifully inked arms, his chest and abs, and back down to that glorious belly. This time I find myself at the side of the bed and feel the carpet rough against my knees as I kneel and softly kiss his lips. He doesn’t stir, so I do it again, a little firmer and feel the soft flesh give a little under my own. I kiss his forehead, the tip of his nose and then his chin, enjoying the rough stubble there. I lean in closer and kiss my way down his neck, breathing in his scent - it’s warm, rich, musky, sweet and spicy all at once. I allow myself a few more seconds of caressing - OK, _nuzzling_ \- before the idea comes into my head.  
  
I know from the soft snuffles and slow, deep breaths that he’s completely asleep. It’s a testament to how relaxed and comfortable he is around me that he’s not snapped awake and got me in some kind of Ninja SEAL death grip. I intend to take full advantage of this unconscious show of trust, for the benefit of us both. As slowly and gently as I can, I straddle him, my knees level with his hips and as far apart as the towel around me will allow. I could take it off, and I think about it, but decide against it because it would mean moving away from Steve and that’s not an option. I reach out and trail a finger over his shoulder, collarbone and his sternum…there’s no response and for a moment I’m disappointed before realising that actually, the more deeply asleep he is, the better. It means I can take my time and bring him round slowly.  
  
I lean in again and kiss the sleep warm skin of his neck before peppering his shoulder and pecs with kisses, before taking a nipple into my mouth. I lick and gently suck on it until I feel it start to harden slightly, then move on to the other. There’s a slight change in his breath when I repeat the motion, sucking with a little more pressure this time. I do it a third time while I stroke up and down his ribs and flank and there’s a definite hitch in his breathing as well as a slight movement of his hips. My cheeks are flushed with my own arousal and my instinct is to ride him until he’s screaming my name. As much as I want that, the desire to wake him slowly wins out. Either way we’re both going to get off but this is about more than that. I want to watch and listen to him, I want to see how his body reacts to the gentle stimulation and see how long it takes him to wake up.  
  
I slide further down his body, tracing every dip and curve of his chest and abs with my fingers until I reach his belly. I smooth my hands over it, bending to kiss and lick it, my tongue following the happy trail that had me thinking these wicked thoughts in the first place. The sheet needs to come off right the fuck now so as gently as I can, I get back off the bed and pull the sheet down carefully. He’s half hard already - exactly what I want. Before I climb back on the bed I slowly slide his legs apart to make room for me to fit between them, then go back to what I was doing, repeating everything I’d just done.  
  
By the time I’m scraping my teeth along the dip of his hip and his pubic bone, he’s breathing faster and he’s almost all the way hard. I dip my tongue into his belly button and swirl it around, knowing that when he’s awake it drives him crazy. Seconds later I feel the head of his cock bump my chin - evidently his body reacts whether he’s awake or not.  
  
I can’t hold off any longer, I need to get my mouth on his dick and I need it right the fuck now. I get myself as comfortable as I can and lean down. I lick my lips and take hold of it just enough to keep it where I want it before I lick the tip. His flavour is already there, a little pre-come beading in the slit and I lick it away slowly. I can feel the heat coming off him already and can’t resist running my cooler lips up and down his length, then my tongue. He’s making little breathy sounds now, starting his ascent into wakefulness. I use my free hand to brush the pad of my thumb over his nipple, then pinch it at the same time as I take the head of his cock into my mouth. The heat, the smoothness and the size of him is completely addictive and I have to stop for a moment to make sure I don’t go too fast.  
  
I start to increase the pressure of my sucking over the next few minutes, alternating between squeezing his nipples and scraping them with my nails. I don’t want to hurt him but I want him to wake now because I don’t think I can hold back much longer. I hear quiet moans and his hips start to shift, pushing up and driving his cock deeper into my mouth. One of his hands moves and I feel his fingers thread through my hair.  
  
I know the moment he’s awake and aware of what’s going on - his body tenses slightly and his grip tightens. Reluctantly, I lift my head but don’t release my prize. I keep my tongue moving, circling around the crown and applying pressure under the head. Our eyes meet - his lids are still sleep heavy but even so I can see that his pupils are lust blown. He opens his mouth to say something, but doesn’t get chance because I simultaneously scratch his chest and suck him back into my mouth, taking him as deep as I possibly can. He makes a strangled noise and lets out a breathy moan as I bob my head faster and faster.  
  
The hand not in my hair is gripping the sheet next to my head and I can tell he’s trying not to move his hips. I have no choice but to pull off him completely because I need to tell him not to hold back, just to go with it. He looks hesitant for a moment but then lust wins out and he nods. I set a steady but not fast pace, I want him breathless and writhing, preferably begging but I’m feeling generous so I could forego that...for the time being.  
  
He’s moaning in earnest now, his chest rising and falling quickly as he gasps for breath. A sheen of sweat that has nothing to do with the hot Hawaiian sun covers his chest and I know he’s close. I speed up and I can taste and feel him leaking more and more pre-come. By this point there’s no way I can drag it out any longer - I suck harder and faster until I feel his flesh start to swell in my mouth. I pull off and jerk him firmly, torn between watching his abs pulling tighter, his hands gripping the sheets, and his face flushed and contorting with pleasure. He’s on the edge, mewling and thrashing his head. I tighten my grip and pump harder until seconds later he’s crying out my name and errupting all over himself. I watch as come splashes across his chest and abs, then his belly as the spurts die down.  
  
He’s beautiful, there’s no other word for it. I realise I must have said that out loud when he chuckles and calls me a sap, in a totally sexy sleep roughened voice. He pulls me up and crashes his lips to mine, wasting no time pushing his tongue into my mouth. We’re both breathing hard but somehow he manages to keep on kissing me while he tugs away my towel, working his fingers deftly across my flesh until I have to break the kiss to get some air before I cry out my own orgasm.  
  
He rolls onto his back, pulling me with him and I end up sprawled across his sticky chest. It’s disgusting and I’m going to need another shower but right then, I can’t bring myself to care.  


~ ~ ~ THE END ~ ~ ~


End file.
